fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Candace yells at Tulio
One Saturday afternoon, Candace Flynn decided to make a milkshake. So she went into the kitchen and got out a blender, some mocha almond fudge ice cream, milk, mocha almond fudge yogurt, coffee, chocolate fudge, almonds, honey, and then some. As soon as Candace was about to make the milkshake, her father Tulio came downstairs and poked his head in the kitchen while having a mug of hot coffee. "Candace?" he said, "I need you to get out of the kitchen right now." "I'M NOT IN IT!!!!!!!" Candace yelled. Tulio did not like her tone of voice. "Excuse me, young lady! What are you-" "EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!" Candace cut him off. "What are you doing?" "Making a mocha almond fudge milkshake." Candace said. "You don't have permission to use the blender," Tulio told her. "You need to get out of the kitchen, or you will not be going over to to the movies with Jeremy today." Candace threw her arms up in frustration. "Oh my god, what the freezer is wrong with you?" It was then that Tulio made up his mind. "You will not go to the movies with Jeremy today." he said. "Ok, I'm gonna make some raspberry sherbet now." Candace said. "No," said Tulio. "Now you're gonna go sit on the couch." Candace shook her head. "No, I'm not." she argued. "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not." "I want you out of the kitchen!" commanded Tulio. Since Candace refused to listen, Tulio dragged her out of the kitchen, making her drop the kitchen utensils and took her to the couch. "Get away from me!" she snapped. After Tulio placed Candace on the couch, she kicked him. "I'm not even your daughter!" "Do-You don't kick me; that is not nice." Tulio said to Candace. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Candace decided to get up from the couch, walk over to her sister, Babs Bunny, and squeeze her. "Candace?" Tulio called. "What?!" "If Babs doesn't like it, let her go." "I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!!!!!!!" Candace screamed. But Babs just toddled on the floor anyway. Then she walked to the rules chart and took it down. "You don't wanna make a sandwich, that's fine." said Tulio. "Lampwick, Heimlich, Riku, Babs, and Kilala are nothing but hunks of junk!" Candace muttered to herself, as she stomped up the stairs. Tulio walked over to her. "Candace?" "I wanna go to the movies with Jeremy." She tossed the rules chart down the stairs, sending it to tumble. "Too bad!" said Tulio, "You shouldn't have made a milkshake without asking first." Candace angrily walked down the stairs, carrying a red shoulder bag. "I'm going over to the movies with Jeremy no matter what people say." she said. Tulio noticed the rules chart lying on the floor. "Candace." But it was too late. Candace had left the house without asking Tulio! At the movie theater, Jeremy Johnson was waiting for Candace. He escorted her to the entrance, paid for their tickets, bought some popcorn and soda and went to see the opening movie. Category:Yelling At Somebody Category:X Yells At Her Father